The present invention relates to water faucets, particularly to mixer valves employed in such water faucets.
Water faucets typically include mixer valve assemblies for enabling the mixing of supplied hot and cold water streams to produce a tempered, mixed water stream. The mixer valve assembly is typically manufactured independently of the water faucet body. As such, it is desirable to manufacture the mixer valve assembly with a view to enabling ease of installation within the water faucet body. Because a mixer valve generally comprises several moveable components, mechanically engaged to one another, challenges facing assembly of such components must be addressed while still overcoming the installation challenges.
The present invention provides a mixer valve assembly, comprising a pressure balancer cartridge and a mixer valve, and a housing fitted over the pressure balancer cartridge and the mixer valve.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a mixer valve assembly comprising a pressure balancer cartridge including radially extending lugs, a mixer valve in fluid communication with, and supported by the pressure balancer cartridge, and a housing fitted over the pressure balancer cartridge and the mixer valve and including notches for coupling to the lugs.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a mixer valve as described above, wherein the pressure balancer cartridge includes a first hot water passage, a first cold water passage, and a first mixed water passage, and wherein the mixer valve includes a second hot water passage, a second cold water passage, and a second mixed water passage, and wherein the first hot water passage is coupled to the second hot water passage, the first cold water passage is coupled to the second cold water passage, and the first mixed water passage is coupled to the second mixed water passage.
In another aspect, the mixer valve includes a mixing chamber coupled to each of the second hot water passage and the second cold water passage.
The present invention further provides a mixer valve assembly a pressure balancer cartridge including radially extending lugs, a mixer valve in fluid communication with, and supported by the pressure balancer cartridge, and a housing fitted over the pressure balancer cartridge and the mixer valve and including notches for coupling to the lugs, wherein the housing includes an exterior surface, and wherein a sealing member is disposed by the exterior surface.
The present invention also provides a mixer valve assembly comprising a pressure balancer cartridge including radially extending lugs, a mixer valve in fluid communication with, and supported by the pressure balancer cartridge, and a housing fitted over the pressure balancer cartridge and the mixer valve and including notches for coupling to the lugs wherein the housing includes a first end and a second end, and wherein the first end includes a first aperture and the second end includes a second aperture, and wherein the mixer valve includes a control lever extending through the first aperture, and wherein the cartridge extends through the second aperture.
In a further aspect, the pressure balancer cartridge includes a first end and a second end, in wherein a plurality of feet project from the first end, and wherein the mixer valve is supported on the second end.
In yet a further aspect, the first end is characterized by a substantially planar surface, and the lugs are substantially co-planar with the first end surface.
The present invention also provides a water faucet comprising a faucet body including a sleeve, a base provided at one end of the sleeve and fluid passages formed in the base, and a mixer valve including a pressure balancer cartridge including radially extending lugs, a mixer valve in fluid communication with, and supported by a pressure balancer cartridge, and a housing fitted over the pressure balancer cartridge and the mixer valve and including notches for coupling to the lugs.
The present invention further provides a mixer valve assembly comprising a pressure balancer cartridge including radially extending lugs, a mixer valve including in communication with and supported by the pressure balancer cartridge, and a housing fitted over the pressure balancer cartridge and the mixer valve and including notches fitted over the lugs.